User blog:Toa Teramur/1st Moc blog, May 2015
Introduction Before I write any story on this wiki, I feel that people should know who the characters will be. This MOC blog will introduce some of the characters that will be main heroes and / or villains in any or all of my stories. Let's get started! Toa Teramur If you couldn't tell by my username, this is my Self-MOC. He is a Toa of magnetism who uses mainly a spear that controls gravity. I basically just rebuilt Allamu's build for this MOC. Teramur.JPG|Teramur is the protagonist of my stories. He wields a Seismic Spear and uses a great Kanohi Ruru. Teramur02.JPG|Before I revamped this MOC, Teramur had a large sword. I always enjoyed that weapon but found that the sword didn't really fit with Teramur's new design. Teramur04.JPG|Teramur has access to a variety of weapons through an Olmak shard embedded in his chest. This gives him the ability to call weapons from a pocket dimension. Teramur03.JPG|Teramur possesses an overabundance of ranged weaponry. This, however is the first custom weapon I built for him. Teramur05.JPG|Rear view. Toa Allamu Toa Allamu is my secondary Self-MOC. He is a Toa of fire who uses a small elemental blaster. Allamu and Teramur share the same build, but I designed the build specifically for Allamu. Allamu.JPG|Allamu was originally going to be the main protagonist. He would have had a brother named Skokek who was a Toa of air. This idea, However was scrapped when I needed the peices for Skokek in another MOC. Allamu03.JPG|Personally, I think this build works better for allamu than Teramur. Does anyone agree? Allamu02.JPG|Allamu wields the Bullshot Elemental Pistol. This weapon can use any element it, or it's user is touching. Allamu wears a Kanohi Arthron and has a small explosive attached to his chest. Allamu04.JPG|Rear view. The Bullshot also fits well onto Allamu's back. Seven Seven is a cheap knockoff of a Mechanical Rahkshi giant Kraata wearing a mechanized suit. He has no elemental control or Kraata powers but he can levitate and wields a hooked staff. Seven.JPG|Seven had six brothers but, I needed the parts for other things. Rest in peices numbers one through six. Seven02.JPG|Just a full view of his staff. Ignore the wall. Seven04.JPG|Ranged weaponry is a must have for any evil robot. Seven03.JPG|Honestly, I was trying to make a Mechanical Rahkshi But got a giant Kraata looking thing instead. So I built a suit and gave up on Mechanical Rahkshi. Seven05.JPG|I'm out of words to say for Seven. This is just an empty handed shot. Temak Temak is the first custom built character I made. I think he turned out well. He belongs to a custom species that I have yet to name. He lacks elemental power but is incredibly agile. He uses a modified Sting Rifle and wears a Pikari Nuva. Temak.JPG|In Temak's original build, he lacked the giant hands and had the standard Inika-Build hands. This made the HF plates on his forearms look like large gauntlets. Temak02.JPG|The Sting Rifle fires small white-hot needles that stick into a target. While building this weapon, I realized had no silver Inika thigh armour left and so made the weapon to fit Temak's colour scheme. Temak03.JPG|Using his Pikari Nuva combined with his large fists, Temak could probably incapacitate an enemy bare handed, but... Temak04.JPG|I gave him claws. they attach to a piece on his hands. Or, if that piece is removed, the HF forearm guards. Vogew Vogew is a robot ostrich with a gun bird-like robotic assassin designed to be a companion to Seven. He has an Impact Cannon attached to his side. Vogew.JPG|I originally wanted Vogew to have a Cordak Blaster on his back but couldn't find the right peices to do so. Vogew02.JPG|Vogew was also supposed to be designed by Nuparu of my universe as a Vahki unit for Voya Nui. Vogew03.JPG|The Impact Cannon is a non-lethal weapon designed to break limbs for an easy capture. Vogew04.JPG|Vogew's name is a combination of the german words for bird and gun, Vogel (bird) and Gewehr (gun.) Conclusion I had one more MOC to add to this blog but, he didn't have a name. Until the day he gets a name, he won't be known. Well, that's it for this MOC-Blog be sure to check out my other blog because I need sprites for my game. Until next time, this is Toa_Teramur signing out. Goodbye! Category:Blog posts